BZS16: Krew srebrnego smoka
Pit, Yuki, Luk oraz Dorian z Ami na rękach biegli przed siebie. Maja zaś była daleko przed resztą. Widziała już powiewający płaszcz Kaydena, który gonił kolejną zakapturzoną postać. Tanaki jednak znała ten stary płaszcz i wiedziała, że to byłem ja. W ostatniej chwili Adrian rzucił Sawę na Evansa, a sam odskoczył. W ten sposób uniknął lecącego małego meteoru. Na wzgórzu stała Deleb otoczona kilkoma maszynami. W ciągu dwóch, może trzech sekund nadbiegli Grok i Erasial. Piter, Yuki, Luk oraz Ami zajęli się unikaniem gigantycznych toporów, którymi wymachiwały demony. Adrian natomiast pobiegł na wzgórze. Korzystając ze smoczej siły natarł na sukkuba. Ta zdołała odskoczyć i sparować pierwsze ciosy Dragneela. Chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się nad sposobem uderzenia szybkiej przeciwniczki. Najpierw jednak wolał dowiedzieć się dlaczego nagle stanęli po drugiej stronie barykady. - Dlaczego go teraz wspomagacie? Przecież byliście po naszej stronie - Chłopczyku - demonica zaśmiała się krzyżując ręce. Kiedy je rozprostowała, Adriana zaatakowała duża seria ognistych kul - Robimy z wami to samo co robiliśmy od początku. Wszystko robicie po naszej myśli Natsu przyjął na klatę ataki przeciwniczki. Jednak stanowiły one jedynie element odwracający uwagę. W momencie, gdy uderzały go pociski, działa maszyn skierowały się w jego stronę. W ostatniej chwili zeskoczył i ślizgiem zakręcił pod stopy niedalekiej skarpy. Popatrzył na zniszczenia, których dokonały działa. W ziemi powstały wgłębienia o głębokości około 10 metrów. Oczywiście wszystko dokoła musiało się palić. - Fajna demolka - pomyślał - Ale zaraz pokażę jej jak to powinno się robić Maja zeskoczyła z niskiego budynku i kontynuowała bieg. Kayden był już oddalony jedynie o 50 metrów. Nagle coś usłyszała. Próbowała się zatrzymać, ale biegła zbyt szybko. Duży pocisk uderzył w przestrzeń pomiędzy nią, a Inuictusem. Otworzyła oczy. Leżała na ziemi. Rozejrzała się. Nie widziała Kaydena, ale moją uciekającą sylwetkę mogła z łatwością dostrzec. Nie przejmując się tym, że właśnie coś dużego prawie jej nie zabiło, ruszyła dalej. Po 5 minutowym pościgu zakapturzony stanął przed półką skalną. Maja zwolniła. Podeszła wolno. Nagle usłyszała głos przeniknięty dźwiękiem mówienia ze śliną w ustach i syczenia: - A więc moi słudzy nie zdołali cię zatrzymać - Nawet żadnego nie spotkałam - powiedziała zakładając ręce na biodra - Reszta się nimi zajmie - Oczywiście - odwróciłem się i zdjąłem kaptur. Moja zmutowana twarz wyszczerzyła się w geście uśmiechu - Zrobicie z nimi zupełnie to samo co z Ardamirem, ale żadna strata. Mam to czego chciałem - Chwila, co jest z Ardamirem - zdziwiła się Maja - Ostatnio nikt z nas go nie widział, przecież byliśmy zajęci tobą - Wasi niby przyjaciele z rady ośmiu znowu robią was w konia - powiedziałem z całkowicie poważną miną - Misja Gotfryda była prosta. Pochwycić Ardamira. Ciebie użyli jako przynęty i swoisty odwracacz uwagi. Kiedy wy byliście zajęci mną, Gotfryd pochwycił Ardamira, a Evansa przyniósł do was, abyście się nie zorientowali - A co powiesz o sobie? - rzuciła nagle Maja - Dobrze wiem, że te domeny absolutne nie były ci potrzebne do leczenia. Uniemożliwiłam ci wydarcie ich, masz jedynie te swoje "zapełniacze" W tym momencie zaśmiałem się. Po czym zasyczałem i znowu stałem się maksymalnie poważny. - Zapewniam cię, że nic nie dzieje się wbrew mojej woli. Dobrze wiedziałem, że twoja percepcja wykracza poza resztą BakuGalaxy. Dlatego kiedy wysłałem do ciebie Kalipso na wieczorną, długą rozmowę, ja mogłem wszystko przygotować. Mam to co chciałem. Nie potrzebuję już was - Co się z tobą dzieje? Byłeś inny, nie wierzę, że stałeś się tym czymś - Meja upierała się - Dorośnij i zaakceptuj, że wszyscy wami manipulują. Jesteście dziećmi. Z łatwością można was oszukać działając na waszych uczuciach - Nie wierzę, Rex nigdy by mnie nie oszukał - po policzku Mai popłynęła łza W tym momencie istota w płaszczu zaczęła się potwornie śmiać. Ponownie ze swoim makabrycznym uśmiechem zwróciła się do Tanaki. - To prawda. Rex by cię nie oszukał. A wiesz jaki jest na to najlepszy dowód? Jego już nie ma, jestem tylko ja i to ja ustalam zasady, bo prawo to ja thumb|200px|Co masz na myśli? Kim jesteś? - Co masz na myśli? - Mei powoli przestawała rozumieć o co chodzi - Kim jesteś? - Kim jestem? Mam wiele imion. Sam nie pamiętam połowy z nich - istota dumnie opowiadała wyszczerzając się - Nie ważne jest jednak imię, ale to jaką rolę sprawuję w tym świecie. To ja pociągam za sznurki. A jeśli chcesz znać moje imię, to znaj mnie jako Vipera Malum Dans odleciał na kilka metrów i nie mogąc złapać równowagi, upadł. Jeszcze gdy on leciał, z tej samej strony nadleciał Mati. Syrectyvus stał mocno. Sharp zdecydował, więc odkryć jego techniki obronne. W kierunku Inuictusa poleciał Final Flash. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, atak Matiego opłynął przeciwnika. Po chwili obaj ruszyli do ataku. Saiyanin szybko zorientował się dlaczego Dans odleciał w ciągu półtorej sekundy. Ręka Matiego leciała w przeciwnika. Ten złapał ją i z niespodziewaną siłą wykręcił Sharpowi całą rękę. Następnie z całych sił uderzył staw łokciowy omal go nie łamiąc. Jeszcze gdy Inucitus uderzał Mateusza, jego noga już zmierzała w kierunku mostka Sharpa. Mati obronił się przed kopnięciem, dlatego nie mógł nic zrobić z atakiem na jego staw. Mimo wszystko siła kopnięcia była na tyle duża, aby pozbawić chłopaka równowagi. Przeciwnik szedł za ciosem wyprowadzając kopnięcie z skroń. To zdezorientowało Mateusza. Syrectyvus wykończył wymianę kopnięciem z półobrotu. - Ale GMO musiał się nawpierdzielać - odezwał się Dans - Albo trzydziestu kilogramów pasztetu Adrian wystrzelił z zawrotną prędkością i wycelował kopniakiem prosto w brzuch Syrectyusa. Ten jednak nie drgnął i w ciągu ułamka sekundy uderzył otwartą dłonią w splot słoneczny Dancera. Mati po chwili zauważył, że noga, którą atakował Dans, krwawiła. Po chwili spojrzał na spokojnego Inucitusa. - Ruskie czity - Po prostu - powiedział Syrectyus - Jestem w tym najlepszy. Mimo to mogę was pochwalić. Ładna technika Grok i Erasial byli dużymi osobnikami. Obaj mierzyli po trzy metry i kilka centymetrów. Ich ciała miały inne proporcje niż ludzkie. Tors był skrócony, ale dużo szerszy. Natomiast kończyny i ogon były długie. Wrażliwe elementy ciała zabezpieczone były zbroją. A ich topory miały trzon na około dwa i pół metra. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że bliskie spotkanie z częścią właściwą takiego topora nie wróży świetlanej przyszłości. Grok wymachiwał toporem wykonując okręgi. Wbił się pomiędzy czwórkę z BakuGalaxy. Jego ruchy były szybkie, a unikanie trudne. Ami wycofując się została zepchnięta przez uderzenie wiatru, który wywołał Grok. Widząc, że dziewczyna upadła, demon wyskoczył wysoko w górę zamachując się swoim gigantycznym toporem. W ostatniej chwili przed Sawą pojawił się Evans zasłaniając ją lodową tarczą. Niestety tarcza nie wytrzymała potężnego uderzenia i rozpadła się przy pierwszym uderzeniu. Topór rozciął jego rękę oraz wbił się końcówką ostrza w tors. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, a demon wyjął swoją broń. - Łatwo było - powiedział pogardliwie. Spojrzał na Yuki. Dziewczyna przyjęła swoją formę armagedonu stając się księżniczką duchów. Demon zaczął bieg. W tym momencie Luk w formie Inferno wytworzył potężny ognisty pocisk. Gdy chciał nim zaatakować, nadbiegł Erasial, który go staranował. Przeturlali się razem kilka metrów. Trzymetrowe ciało demona przy każdym obrocie zgniatało wątlejsze ciało formy armagedonu Blaze'a. Kiedy tylko skończyli się bezwładnie toczyć, demon w ułamku sekundy wyskoczył i po zrobieniu widowiskowego salta stanął na dwie nogi. Luk nie chciał być gorszy i powtórzył manewr. Demon jednak nie dawał za wygraną i rozpoczął kolejne natarcie tuż po stanięciu na nogi. Luk zdołał rozpalić pod sobą trochę ognia i odlecieć, aby ukarać Erasiala za zbyt dużą prędkość. Plan się powiódł. Gdy demon chciał ponownie staranować Blaze'a ten odleciał do góry. Erasial zaś nie zdołał wyhamować i spadł ze skarpy. Spadek nie był dla niego bolesny. Zrobiwszy kolejne salto, wylądował na ugiętych nogach. Pozwoliło to jednak na pewien czas wyłączyć go z walki i zyskać większą przewagę liczebną. Maja i Viper stali naprzeciwko siebie. Robiło się już ciemno i wiał porywisty wiatr. Wszystko skazywało, że niedługo miała rozpętać się burza. Podarty płaszcz półdemona łopotał na wietrze. Wiał w stronę Mai. - Skoro nie jesteś Rexem - Tanaki miała oczy zwrócone ku ziemi i mówiła cicho, jednak nagle podniosła głowę - To nie będę miała wyrzutów sumienia w ukaraniu cię za manipulowanie mną i moimi przyjaciółmi Viper ponownie zarechotał. - Zrozum, mam to czego chciałem. Nie dbam o wasze zdanie. - To nie zmienia faktu, że masz tylko te swoje zapełniacze - Mei uśmiechnęła się chytrze - Kalipso nie rozmawiałby z tobą, gdybym nie wydał mu takiego rozkazu - na słowa Vipera mina Mai lekko zrzedła - Zapełniacze to wszystko czego potrzebuję, a Kalipso miał się upewnić, że nawet jeśli mi nie uwierzysz, to i tak zdobędę przynajmniej zapełniacze. Nie liczyłem na całe domeny absolutne Maja przechodziła przez park. Było już ciemno, jednak latarnie z jakiegoś powodu nie świeciły. Podeszła nad strumyk i spojrzała do niego. W odbiciu ujrzała czyjąś twarz. Kiedy się odwróciła, nikogo nie było. - Tak bez zbroi? - spytała po chwili zastanowienia - Z kataną jak na zabójcę? - odpowiedział głos z ciemności - Mówiłem, że chcę tylko porozmawiać - Rzucenie kilka razy shurikenem w wspólnego wroga nie sprawia, że odzyskuję zaufanie do osoby, która podłożyła bombę w bazie Generała - Mei trzymała rękę na katanie - Słuszna uwaga - po krótkim śmiechu, spośród drzew wyszedł mężczyzna mierzący metr i dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów. Ubrany był w ciemnoczerwone kimono z czarnym pasem. Miał długie, szpiczaste i czarne włosy oraz lekki zarost. Wcale nie wyglądał na osiłka co można by wywnioskować z jego wyglądu w zbroi - Więc aby nie wzbudzać twojej niepewności, wybierz miejsce gdzie porozmawiamy - Tam gdzie będzie jakieś światło - Maja odparła bez zastanowienia - Rozumiem - Kalipso wskazał palcem ławkę po drugiej stronie jeziora. Rzeczywiście była tam lampa, która świeciła. Po chwili ninja wrócił do cieni i zniknął w nich - Widzimy się po drugiej stronie - I tak nie będziesz mógł używać domen absolutnych, jeżeli nie będziesz miał ich w całości - Tanaki się nie poddawała - Więc dlaczego czuję, że twój oddech jest nieregularny? - oczy Viper błysnęły - Boisz się, że sobie wezmę to co zdobyłem, chociaż nie wiesz dlaczego. - Więc czemu chciałeś się spotkać - spytała Maja. Kalipso usiadł na ławce i czekał, aż dziewczyna zrobi to samo - Dzieją się tu rzeczy, których sam do końca nie rozumiem - odparł ninja poprawiając fryzurę - Nie wiem nawet do kogo zostałem przydzielony na najbliższe kilka miesięcy. W każdym razie, ty się tego dzisiaj dowiesz - Co masz na myśli? - Rex, dzisiaj powie ci kim jest, czuję to. Jestem prawie pewien, że nie jest tym, za kogo wszyscy go brali. Esencja Nighterusa. Ona już chyba przepadła, a to co dał Aeopathili - na chwilę urwał, aby przełknąć ślinę - Najwyraźniej zaraził ją tym samym co teraz motywuje go do takich działań - Skaza - wyszeptała Maja - To bardzo prawdopodobne. On jest zagrożeniem - powiedział pewnie wyjmując kartkę papieru, na których były rozrysowane symbole domen absolutnych - Ale i zagrożony. Z wielu względów nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej, ale wiedz jedno. Nie możesz dopuścić, aby je dostał w swoje łapy. Pewnie o to was prosił i pewnie argumentował to jakimś oczyszczeniem się - Dokładnie - Tanaki nie wiedziała już co myśleć - Wykorzystałeś nas wszystkich, nie ujdzie ci to na sucho - dziewczyna zmierzyła wzrokiem Vipera. Ten jedynie zaśmiał się cicho. - Tak mówisz - odezwał się wyjmując z kieszeni srebrną kulkę o średnicy 2 milimetrów - Ale jesteś sama. Twoi przyjaciele właśnie walczą. Przepraszam, źle sformułowałem zdanie. Przegrywają. Płacą za wasze rozdzielenie się. Ale nieważne, nie ma sensu poświęcać ci tyle czasu. Do niezobaczenia Mei ruszyła w jego stronę, aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Nie na wiele się to zdało. Viper rzucił kulkę na ziemię. Momentalnie teren w promieniu kilku metrów pokryła mgła. Tanaki szybko użyła techniki wiatru, aby odzyskać widoczność. Kiedy tylko mgła zniknęła, naprzeciw niej stał Kalipso. Tym razem ubrany w zbroję. - Czemu mi to wszystko mówisz? - zapytała Mei - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego, chociaż naprawdę bym chciał - Kalipso wstał i ukłonił się w stronę dziewczyny - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś odzyskam wolność i wtedy spotkasz prawdziwego mnie - Ale jaką mam pewność, żeby tobie wierzyć? Po tym jak podłożyłeś bombę pod bazę Generała, wielu ludzi zginęło - Jaką masz pewność, aby mi wierzyć? Żadną - odparł i po chwili Mei straciła koncentrację. Kiedy się ocknęła, była już sama. Nie wiem czemu, ale to mi pasowało akurat do tego momentu xDprzypis autora - Co ty tu robisz? - krzyknęła Mei do wojownika - Broń się - odkrzyknął. Z jego karwaszy wysunęły się ostrza. Tanaki dobyła zaś swojej katany. - Viper przygotował tu niezły bajzel - odezwał się głos z góry. Jego właścicielem był wielki, srebrny smok. Miał około 4 metry. Miał długą szyję i wielkie, rozpostarte skrzydła. Miał krótkie ręce i nogi. Natomiast miał długi ogon. Usiadł na skale - Mam nadzieję, że Syrectyvus nie namiesza zbyt bardzo. Rozumiem, że mistrz chciał mieć pewność wykonania zadania, ale mógł przydzielić kogoś, kogo można zadrapać - Chcę ci przypomnieć, że nie masz co kwestionować decyzji mistrza - powiedziała postać zakuta w stal - Wszystkich trzyma w garści i nic nie wskazuje na to, że miałoby coś się zmienić - A Viper? - Viper nie jest dla nas zagrożeniem - upewnił wojownik - Chyba zapomniałeś na jakich zasadach go tu sprowadziliśmy. Uwierz mi, kontrolujemy wszystko. Na wzgórzu Deleb wciskała się w ścianę. Dragneel po kilkudziesięciu-minutowej walce zdołał zniszczyć jej maszyny, a jej zaklęcia nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Reszta również radziła sobie z Grokiem i Erasialem. Ich wielka siła, szybkość i precyzja nie dała im zbyt wielkiej przewagi. Siła i determinacja, ale przede wszystkim walka ramię w ramię z przyjaciółmi dała BakuGalaxy wystarczająco sił, aby zmusić przeciwników do obrony. Sytuacja była odmienna tylko z Matim i Dancerem. Pomimo usilnych prób, ich przeciwnik nie odnosił żadnych obrażeń. Natomiast Maja nie była w stanie pokonać Kalipso. Jego technika robiła wrażenie nawet na nią, a mgła pozwalała mu w pełni wykorzystywać potencjał swoich technik cienia. Jednak kiedy nadbiegła Armitra, udało jej się rozwiać zaklętą mgłę i wyrównać szansę. Wyjęła swoją katanę i dołączyła do walki. Ninja również został zepchnięty do defensywy. W przeciwieństwie do reszty swojej drużyny, wojownik cieni wiedział co należy zrobić. Jak najszybciej zwiększył dystans i wyrzucił kartę otwarcia, na której pojawił się Axer. Dziewczyny nie miały wyboru. Bezpośrednia walka z bakuganem nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Musiały wystawić swoich partnerów. - Tara, chyba w końcu nadeszła twoja kolej - powiedziała Maja - Nareszcie. Ktoś powinien w końcu dać nauczkę temu człowiekowi - odparła z entuzjazmem - Helios, pamiętasz jeszcze jak się to robi? - płomienna dziewczyna również nie zamierzała tylko się przyglądać - Cholercia, nie wiesz ile na to czekałem - bakugan dosłownie wyskoczył z kieszeni - Bakugan bitwa! Na polu bitwy stanęła Tara oraz Helios z domeny Czystej. Od Pyrusa Viper Heliosa różnił się jedynie kolorem. Był szarym smokiem ze złotym szkieletem zewnętrznym oraz fioletowymi kolcami na ciele wraz z kryształem tego samego koloru umieszczonego na brzuchu. - Zaczynamy ostro - oznajmiła Armitra - Supermoc aktywacja! Czysty Kwazar! 15px Tara 1400G 15px Helios 1500G 15px15px Axer 1000G - Jeżeli to jest ostro, to nie mam się czego obawiać - Kalipso odpowiedział chłodno - Supermoc aktywacja, Nieuchwytny. Strzelaj do woli I rzeczywiście tak się stało. Helios zaczął wystrzeliwać pociski najszybciej jak potrafił. Jednak supermoc przeciwnika pozwalała mu na bezproblemowe unikanie kolejnych ataków. Dragnoid w końcu się zmęczył. 15px Tara 1400G 15px Helios 1000G 15px15px Axer 1000G - To wszystko? - Axer momentalnie pojawił się przed Heliosem - Może by tak? - Maja chciała się wtrącić, ale Armitra jej przerwała - Proszę, daj mi się nim zająć - uśmiechnęła się - Całe wieki nie walczyłam Tanaki kiwnęła głową. Płomienna dziewczyna aktywowała supermoc Czysty Strażnik. Helios naładował się mocą i ruszył na Axera. Ten jednak poruszając się do tyłu zwiększał dystans na tyle, aby pięści dragonoida go nie dosięgnęły. - Nie jesteś godna pojedynku ze mną - Kalipso powiedział szybko - Bezwzględna technika: Cios Szybkości Humanoidalny, dość wątły bakugan, pokryty wieloma ostrzami wciąż bezproblemowo unikał ciosów Heliosa. Gdy jego partner aktywował supermoc, unikając kolejnego ciosu znalazł się po lewej stronie dragonoida. W ułamku sekundy wyprowadził potężne kopnięcie wprost w kręgosłup przeciwnika. Helios zawył z bólu i wrócił do formy kulistej. Maja spojrzała na Bakuwatch. Wskaźnik punktów życia u Armitry pokazywał już tylko 20%. 15px Tara 1400G 15px Helios 1000G 15px15px Axer 1400G - Zmienił poziomy mocy o 1000 punktów za pomocą jednej supermocy - zamyśliła się - Ciekawe - Maju, przepraszam. Nie spodziewałam się takiej siły - uśmiech Armitry błyskawicznie się odwrócił - Spokojnie, pomścimy cię - Tanaki położyła rękę na jej ramieniu - Jasne, my nie jesteśmy po gigantycznej przerwie i wiemy czego mniej więcej się spodziewać - dodała Tara - Szczerze w to wątpię - Kalipso zaśmiał się - Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z sił, które rządzą walkami bakugan - Więc przekonajmy się, Supermoc aktywacja! Świetlisty Krąg. Ta supermoc osłabia twojego bakugana dwukrotnie i blokuje jego supermoce. Nadal jesteś taki wygadany? - Karta otwarcia start! Kraina Cieni - gdy tylko Kalipso aktywował kartę, Axer odzyskał siły, a pole walki pokryło się mgłą. Tara widziała jedynie zarys Axera. Armitra próbowała chwilę pozbyć się mgły, ale bezskutecznie - Kończmy to, zestaw bojowy start! Zestawem bojowym wyrzuconym przez Kalipso była katana. Jej rękojeść wyglądała na zmechanizowaną, lecz ostrze wydawało się być zupełnie normalne. Axer złapał broń i od razu rozpoczął natarcie. - Technika wzmocnienia plus supermoc zestawu: Uderzenie Kenjutsu - Supermoc aktywacja, Cięcie Katany Ninja! Dalej Tara, mistrzyni jest tylko jedna - Maja błyskawicznie zareagowała i wspierała swoją partnerkę. Jednak nie dało to aż tyle, jakby mogła sobie życzyć. 15px Tara 1700G 15px15px Axer 2100G Axer okazał się jednak szybszy. Zanim Tara zdołała skorzystać z supermocy, przeciwny bakugan zdążył przeciąć ją w pół bez większych problemów. Tara również wróciła do formy kulistej. Poziom życia Mai pokazywał także 20%. Tę rundę wygrał Kalipso dumnie łapiąc swojego bakugana. - Nie macie już dość? - spytał chłodno. Mgła zaś opadła Adi stał przed Deleb. Chłopak nie zamierzał jej tak szybko wykończyć. Demonica wstała z niesmakiem. Jej machiny były kompletnie zniszczone, a moc była wyczerpana. - Dlaczego się powstrzymujesz? - spytała z wyrzutem. Dla niej była to bowiem obraza, jakoby nie była godna tej walki - Chciałbym poznać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań - Dlaczego myślisz, że ci odpowiem? - po chwili Deleb oberwała w twarz. Następnie Adrian podniósł ją za szyję i przycisnął do ściany - Dlaczego wspomagacie naszych przeciwników, skoro niedawno zgodziliście się nam pomóc w powstrzymaniu tego mordującego potwora - Niczego ci nie powiem - Jesteś piękna - powiedział Adi z zalotnym spojrzeniem. Demonica w ułamku sekundy zaczęła zwijać się z bólu. Krzyczała i wierzgała. Zachowywała się, jakby właśnie palono ją żywcem - Dobra, dobra, powiem ci. Rex, który tu był przez ostatnie tygodnie to w rzeczywistości Viper Malum. Jeden z demonów, który niezwykle łatwo może wpływać na słabsze demony. On nas zmusił do pracy dla niego. Poza tym zagroził, że jeśli tego nie zrobimy to zabije Bane'a - Od kiedy się kimkolwiek przejmujecie? - zdziwił się Adrian - On nas utrzymuje przy życiu. A poza tym jeżeli wrócimy do Nebirosa bez naszego kapitana, to zostaniemy zabici, że nie ratowaliśmy go. Takie mamy zasady - No dobra, co planuje Viper? Deleb wyraźnie się przestraszyła. Spojrzała na Adiego. Jego zalotny wzrok powrócił. Demonica pokazała ręką, że nie chce przez to jeszcze raz przechodzić. - Sami do końca nie wiemy. On ma kogoś nad sobą. Nie znamy tej osoby, wiemy o niej jedynie tyle, że to ona sprowadziła Vipera, ale podczas kilku ostatnich dni coraz bardziej traci nad nim kontrolę i wygląda na to, że za jakiś czas to on przejmie stery - A jakiś konkret? - No więc ten, który sprowadził Vipera ma z kimś umowę. Tylko tyle wiemy. Ich planem jest wykorzystać Vipera jako potężny zasób mocy. Prawdopodobnie chodzi o czyjąś stabilizację. Do tego w jakiś sposób mają posłużyć domen absolutne - Tyle mi wystarczy - Adrian wypuścił demonicę z uścisku i oddalił się. Usłyszał jednak jej pytanie - Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem piękna? - Wolałbym być gejem niż z tobą, ale szybko skojarzyłem, że bycie miłym dla kogoś kto czerpie siłę z gniewu rywala szybko zda swój egzamin - Oszukałeś mnie - Ależ jesteś yntelygentna - Dragneel odszedł wystawiając jedynie rękę do góry na znak pożegnania 15px Tara 1400G 15px Helios 1000G 15px15px Axer 1000G Kartę otwarcia tym razem wyrzuciła Armitra. Kiedy Axer chciał stanąć już naprzeciw swoich przeciwników, od razu został uderzony przez Tarę. Bakugan Ventusa kontynuował natarcie, jednak Axer stale odskakiwał i zmieniał pozycję nie dając się trafić. Tara szybko zorientowała się, że rywal próbują ją zmęczyć. Miała jednak coś w zanadrzu. A konkretniej to kogoś. Niczego niespodziewający się Axer ciągle odskakiwał. Nagle Tara schyliła się, a zza niej pojawił się pocisk Heliosa. Na ich nieszczęście Kalipso miał wszystko pod kontrolą i zdążył aktywować Tarczę Hektagonu. Dzięki temu Axer zasłaniając się stworzył tarczę energii, która powstrzymała atak Heliosa. - Prawie wam się udało, ale nie mam już na was czasu - Kalipso użył dwóch kart supermocy - Cios Szybkości plus Zatruty Kieł 15px Tara 500G 15px Helios 100G 15px15px Axer 1700G Małe kawałki ostrzy na ciele Axera stały się długie niczym miecze. Dodatkowo pokryły się silną, trucizną. Oczy dwudomenowego bakugana błysnęły i od razu przystąpił do ataku. Momentalnie zmasakrował Tarę i stojącego dalej Heliosa. Mieli rany na całych ciałach. Dodatkowo były zatrute. - Za tobą! - krzyknął w ostatniej chwili Kalipso. Jednak tym razem Tara nie zamierzała atakować fizycznie. Oberwał Układem Trzech Gwiazd, Kosmicznym Promieniem. Zdezorientowany Axer odleciał próbując łapać stabilność - Szybko zareagowałaś z tą twoją tarczą. A technika iluzji Tary, że niby została zraniona, piękne. Szkoda jednak, że twój znajomy nie miał takiego szczęścia. Maja i Tara jednak nie wdawały się w dyskusję i szły za ciosem. Kolejnym ruchem było Cięcie Katany Ninja. Tara zaczęła osłabiać ciało swojego rywala z nie mniejszą prędkością, niż tą, którą prezentował Axer. 15px Tara 800G 15px Helios 100G 15px15px Axer 400G Dało to czas Heliosowi na pozbieranie się. Armitra uruchomiła kartę otwarcia Cicha Ziemia. Następnie aktywowała podwójną supermoc Czystego Kwazaru i jej syntezy Omegi. 15px Tara 800G 15px Helios 1200G 15px15px Axer 400G - Mechaniczny bakugan pułapka, Ventus Crystal Ō-yoroi - Kalipso od razu wyjął kartę supermocy i użył Kryształowej Zbroi. Mechaniczny bakugan pokrył się kryształową zbroją można było się tego domyślić xD zasłaniając Axera. 15px Tara 400G 15px Helios 600G 15px15px Axer 400G 15px Crystal Ō-yoroi 600G - Ō-yoroi? - zdziwiła się Maja - Tak, wiem że to może wydawać się nieco nietypowe - Kalipso strzelił karkiem w obydwie strony - Zazwyczaj Ninja i Samuraj to temat na pojedynek. Wyobraź sobie jednak co się stanie, kiedy wytrzymały wojownik wspiera sprytnego i szybkiego zabójcę Viper uciekał, aby oddalić się jak tylko może. W pewnym momencie Zza skały wyskoczył Kayden i kopnięciem z wyskoku trafił go prosto w głowę. Hybryda przewróciła się. - Myślałem, że zgubiłem cię 400 metrów wcześniej - zasyczał Malum podnosząc się ociężale - Kiedy przywracaliśmy Rexa - Inuictus zmierzył wzrokiem demona, którego ciało wciąż w połowie wyglądało jak ja - Ta czarna zjawa, która zakłócała wszystko i ostatecznie znalazła się w środku. To byłeś ty, czuję tę esencję. Dlaczego nie wyczuwałem cię wcześniej Viper ruszył przed siebie. Wyskoczył i robiąc obrót wokół swojej prostopadłej osi zaatakował swoją wielką nogą. Kayden jednak bez problemu uniknął ataku i kiedy tylko demon zaczął dotykać ziemi ludzką nogą, uderzył go w twarz. Za chwilę znowu. Powtórzył to jeszcze 3 razy i zakończył prawym sierpowym. Viper ponownie upadł. Teraz jednak się zdenerwował. Kayden odszedł na mały kawałek drogi i zdjął swój płaszcz. Vipera coś pociągnęło i stał już na "równych nogach". Jego prawa - demoniczna strona - była nieproporcjonalnie większa od lewej przez co miał problem nawet z równowagą. - To jak? Jeśli cię pokonam to coś mi wyjaśnisz? - zaproponował Kayden - Oczywiście - Viper skrzywił się i czymś rzucił. To coś okazało się być bakuganem. Hektonoid otworzył się i w ostatniej chwili został zatrzymany przez Kejraxa. Partner Kaydena przycisnął czterorękiego bakugana do ziemi. Ten jednak zdołał zrzucić z siebie olbrzyma, a następnie go podciąć. Wstali w tym samym momencie. - Atakowanie człowieka nie należy do najszlachetniejszych czynów - warknął Kejrax - Kto jak kto, ale ty nie masz prawa uczyć kogokolwiek moralności - odparł Hektonoid. Nagle otoczyła go aura energii. Jego mięśnie urosły, a skóra przyjęła kolor Kejraxa - Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że z Kaydenem przez długi czas służyliście demonicy Tymczasem Kayden ruszył na Vipera. Skoczył. Zanim Viper zdał sobie sprawę, że białowłosy go atakuje, ponownie oberwał z wyskoku. Kiedy jednak był w powietrzu, zdołał kopnąć Kaydena demoniczną nogą w brzuch. Siła była taka, że nogi Inuictusa mocno poleciały do tyłu i upadł na twarz. Wstał. Oberwał z wyskoku. Padł na plecy. Ku swojego zdziwieniu stwierdził, że już nie było Vipera. Widział przed sobą młodego mężczyznę. Wyglądał na około 25 lat. Miał małe wąsy i małe bokobrody. Włosy sięgające do ramion splecione w dwa kucyki spoczywające na ramionach. - Chwila chwila młody, czy my się nie znamy - powiedział Kayden wstając i potrząsając głową - Niezły masz kopniak. Wcześniej korzystałeś raczej z mocy, aniżeli z umiejętności fizycznych - Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? - zdziwił się chłopak w skórzanym płaszczu i z kataną przy płaszczu - Oczywiście. Obserwujesz mnie od jakiegoś czasu, a raz walczyliśmy (BOM20) - odparł Kayden uśmiechając się po chwili - Yoshimo - Zaraz, skąd wiesz kim jestem? - Yoshimo próbował ukryć, że się przestraszył, ale Kayden wyczuwał, że wzbudził strach u swojego oponenta - Myślałeś, że mnie śledzisz - odpowiedział z dumą - Tymczasem ja to wykorzystałem i dowiedziałem się sporo o was. Nie sądziłem, że Szafirowy Cień nadal istnieje - Śmieciu! - Krzycz sobie do woli - Kayden ponownie się uśmiechnął i czekał, aż prowokacja zda egzamin 15px Tara 400G 15px Helios 600G 15px15px Axer 400G 15px Crystal Ō-yoroi 600G - Ma rację - stwierdziła Maja - Axer wydaje się walczyć jak ninja, natomiast Ō-yoroi wygląda i wskazuje na samuraja, więc prawdopodobnie pomimo tego, że jest bakuganem pułapką, to jest wytrzymały i silny. Zatem potrzebujemy ich porządnie obić zanim będziemy mogli się z nimi zmierzyć - Z tym nie mamy żadnych problemów - Armitra uśmiechnęła się wyciągając i aktywując kartę supermocy - Wybuch Kwazaru! Helios zebrał w paszczy kulę czystej energii po czym wystrzelił ją w stronę przeciwników. Axer schylił się za Ō-yoroi, zaś ten przyjął pocisk na siebie, co skutkowało lekkim odepchnięciem. 15px Tara 400G 15px Helios 900G 15px15px Axer 100G 15px Crystal Ō-yoroi 300G - 1300 punktów do 400 - zauważyła czerwonowłosa dziewczyna - Myślę, że to wystarczająca przewaga Armitra z uśmiechem na twarzy wyjęła kolejną kartę supermocy. Tanaki postąpiła tak samo. Ta pierwsza aktywowała Czystego Strażnika, natomiast Maja użyła syntezy supermocy Siedem Ostrzy, Cięcie Powietrza. Kalipso podniósł głowę. Spod maski widać było błysk w oczach. - Axer, Ō-yoroi, żadnej litości. Podwójna Bezwzględna Technika: Wyniszczenie plus Aura Strażnika 15px Tara 200G 15px Helios 200G 15px15px Axer 200G 15px Crystal Ō-yoroi 500G Ō-yoroi wystrzelił złotą aurę, która zniwelowała efekt karty otwarcia. Sam pokrył się złotym kolorem i wbiegł wprost w nadciągającego Heliosa. Lecący smok nadział się na ramię bakugana pułapki bez najmniejszego problemu. Ventus Kalipso wbiegł z Heliosem w ścianę przygniatając go do niej, po czym zmasakrował mu kolanem głowę. W ten sposób Helios i Armitra przegrali. Natomiast Axer rzucił się w stronę Tary. Ta natomiast unikając jego ataku spróbowała kontrataku. Jednak dwudomenowy bakugan zdołał się zablokować. Tak przez chwilę oba bakugany przez chwilę trzymały na sobie nawzajem ręce, próbując się przepchnąć. W pewnym momencie Axera zaczęła zawodzić wytrzymałość, więc odskakując kopnął Tarę w brzuch. W tym momencie Helios przegrał. W bakuganie, który spojrzał na poległego sojusznika zawrzał gniew. - Zapłacicie za to - Tara - Zapraszam - Kalipso uśmiechnął się, a dziewczyny dobrze to wyczuły w jego tonie głosu - Potrójna supermoc aktywacja - Meja przybrała groźną minę - Wyniszczające Tornado plus Klątwa Ventusa plus synteza supermocy Łuk Czasu Tara przyspieszyła tak bardzo, że ledwo można było zobaczyć jej zarysy raz na jakiś czas. W tym momencie zaczęła obracać się, aby stworzyć wokół siebie tornado. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, uderzyła w Axera. Kalipso nie czekał z odpowiedzią i znowu w ostatniej chwili zareagował. - Technika wzmocnienia: Brutalny Cios 15px Tara 800G 15px15px Axer 200G 15px Crystal Ō-yoroi 500G Natarcie Tary zatrzymał natomiast Ō-yoroi, który dosłownie wbił się w nią. Na jego nieszczęście siła z jaką nacierała Tara dosłownie go zmiażdżyła, przez co wrócił do formy kulistej. Kalipso: 40% Mei: 20% Axer spróbował wykorzystać chwilową konsternację Tary spowodowanej uderzeniem Ō-yoroi i wytraceniem przez nią ataku. Korzystając z Obronnej Techniki: Uderzenia Łowcy 15px Tara 300G 15px15px Axer 200G Dwudomenowy bakugan pojawił się za Tarą z wyciągniętym, długim ostrzem, które niedawno wyrosło mu z przedramienia. Przystawił je bakuganowi Ventusa do szyi. W brew jego oczekiwaniom, Tara przerzuciła go przez ramię i wbiła mu stopę w jego szyję. Axer również wrócił do formy kulistej. Kalipso: 20% Mei: 20% - Zawzięłaś się - odezwał się Kalipso z niekrytym zdziwieniem - Wiedziałem, że jesteś silna, ale nie spodziewałem się tego. Tym bardziej, że byłem zbyt pewny siebie i nie ogarnąłem, iż Klątwa Ventusa osłabia supermoce wycelowane w Tarę. Przez to przegrałem tę rundę jak ostatnie warzywo. Yoshimo nie wiedział za bardzo o co chodzi. Kayden, który doskonale wiedział całkiem sporo o jego organizacji burzył jego przekonania. Dodatkowo białowłosy prowokował go. W końcu nie wytrzymał i chciał użyć pieczęci. W tym momencie prawe oko Kaydena rozbłysło na jaskrawoniebieskie światło. Moc Yoshimo przestała działać i na chwilę go poraziła. Inuictus wykorzystał to, aby wyrzucić mu serię kopnięć z półobrotu. Bez najmniejszego problemu powalił młodego członka Szafirowego Cienia na ziemię. Nagle Kayden poczuł przypływ dziwnej energii. Jego oko ponownie rozbłysło. Uchylił się. Czarna brzytwa przecięła kawałek jego włosów. Jego fala uderzeniowa uratowała go. Executia nie tylko użyła ostrza na swojej ręce. Zaraz po tym poprzez obrót w powietrzu wykierowała w jego stronę ostrza na nogach. Kayden wylądował na mocno ugiętych nogach, ona natomiast lekko lewitując nad ziemią. Uśmiechnęła się i założyła ostrzoręce. Inuictus złapał się za policzek. Był rozcięty. - Cholera, szybka jest, szybsza niż wcześniej - pomyślał. Za chwilę się wyprostował i powiedział na głos - Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinnaś już gryźć piachu? - Mój zdradziecki uczniu - demonica zaśmiała się z wyższością - Powinieneś błagać mnie na kolanach o wybaczenie, a nie strzelać takimi głupimi tekstami - Chyba jeszcze nie zdążyłaś pojąć, że mam w sobie jedną trzecią esencji I - powiedział Kayden, a jego prawe oko zaczęło stale świecić jaskrawoniebieskim światłem - Licz się ze słowami i nie nazywaj mnie swoim uczniem Syrectyvus ostatecznie pokonał Matiego i Dansę bez większych problemów. Po osiągnięciu pewności, że są nieprzytomni użył mocy i przeniósł się do ciemnej jaskini. Rozejrzał się po chwilę i ponownie użył mocy przy jednoczesnym wdychaniu powietrza. Wyczuł kogoś znajomego. - Viper, jak możesz siedzieć w takich ciemnościach? - krzyknął. Po chwili lampy przy ścianach w całej jaskini zapaliły się. Jaskinia jak jaskinia. Strop był na wysokości dwóch metrów i dwudziestu centymetrów. Nie byłoby w niej niczego ciekawego gdyby nie lampy i tony zaawansowanej technologii. Na środku było coś w rodzaju salonu, gdzie było kilka kanap. Syrectyvus położył się tam. Po chwili doszedł Viper - Wszystko się udało - odparł przez syknięcie - A więc pozostał nam ostatni element układanki? - zapytał Inuictus - Krew Srebrnego Smoka - Dokładnie. Nasza żywa zbroja potrzebuje jej, aby móc w pełni wykorzystać potencjał zapełniaczy Domen Absolutnych. Jak wam poszły walki? - Ja nie miałem najmniejszych problemów - To mnie nie dziwi, chodzi mi o tych patałachów - Jeśli chodzi o ekipę - Syrectyvus zastanowił się na chwilę i ponownie użył mocy, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje - Kalipso się bawi z Tanaki, a demony dostają wycisk. A no i Kayden robi niezły łomot. W każdym razie wiemy, że nauczył się korzystać ze swojej nowej mocy - Niech ich - Viper zaklął pod nosem i zastanowił się sycząc - Najpierw to cholerne Oko Feniksa. Teraz kiedy zniknęło to pojawia się Kayden z jedną trzecią Klucza I. On może nam pokrzyżować plany. Musisz go odciągnąć dopóki nie skompletujemy zbroi i ostatniej runy. Wtedy to będzie już bez znaczenia. Zdobędę co moje - Nie zapominaj o tym, że przede wszystkim spłacisz dług wobec mojego mistrza - Syrectyvus spojrzał na niego spod oka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex